Tails Prevails - Tails's Hope
by AshAntares444
Summary: In a world that's lost all hope, all Tails can do is his best. Infinite's back, Sonic is gone, and Eggman has conquered most of the world, but Tails has spent the past few years of this war building two things: Wispons for The Resistance, and a new machine that will change this war for the better: A self-aware weapon of liquid steel with a heart of gold. Can she save the world?
1. Hope Rises

The workshop was dark and empty aside from Tails and his assistant, and the changed mechanic liked it that way.

He wasn't a kid any more, he was fourteen years old, but war had changed him. Thanks to the war, he felt a hundred times his real age.

When a hollow and silent red shell in the shape of Infinite returned and defeated Sonic under Eggman's orders, freezing the blue blur in a chunk of Ruby and floating off to space as Eggman laughed, Tails knew the world would need a new hero.

His friends thought he had lost all hope, maybe even lost it completely, but they were wrong.

He refused to go outside and talk to his friends, and he spent all of his time in his laboratory, working to create something that could fix everything.

He was Tails The Fox, the new Chief Engineer for The Resistance, and with the aid of his trusty assistant Cream The Rabbit, he was the reason why all those brave fighters out there had Wispons.

Well, except for Shadow The Hedgehog, who insisted his "Old Reliable" glock and stolen Black Arms weaponry was superior to whatever Tails could build.

If only anyone besides Shadow and the Black Arms could use those things.

He tried not to think about Shadow. Not when there were so many fake Shadows and fake Chaoses and fake Metal Sonics and fake Zavoks tearing Resistance groups apart all over the world.

His plan took months of work, but soon, his creation was complete.

The machine Tails had been working on resembled a sculpture in the vague shape of a Fox, a sculpture made of metal spikes and weapons. Parts of his new device had been built from leftover weapons he'd been making for The Resistance, and many guns stuck out of the bizarre machine at random angles. Some of its parts had been salvaged from defeated Eggman mechs and destroyed Eggman robots. Some of its parts came from the genetic scanners and telekinetic weapon triggers found in some reverse-engineered Black Arms weapons.

One of its parts came from GUN's Artificial Chaos experiments, and a perfectly white fake Chaos Emerald lied within its head where a brain should be. He made one before back when Eggman shot the moon, but he couldn't make many of them these days when supplies were so limited.

But the metal core in its chest came from a defeated Metal Sonic robot that didn't vanish once defeated, and it was powered by a mysterious red rock Rouge stole while doing recon in one of Eggman's bases.

"Tails... Are you sure this is right?" Cream asked. "We aren't just creating a new Wispon here. We're creating something... More."

"You can't get cold feet now." Tails reassured her. "And neither can I. Sonic's up there, in space, stuck in one of Eggman's prisons. The Resistance can barely keep the remaining beacons of freedom safe. We can't mount a rescue mission on our own... We need something stronger. But this... This can change everything."

He ran to a large metal console and pulled a lever, flipping ten switches up and five switches down. He typed rapidly upon two keyboards and biometric data incomprehensible to anyone with an IQ under 200 filled every screen on his workshop's wall of monitors.

"Cream, hit the button!" Tails shouted.

Cream ran over to a big red button on the wall and got ready to press it. "Last chance to back out now!" Cream called.

"I've read enough sci-fi novels to know how wrong this can go too, Cream!" Tails yelled. "But we don't have a choice any more! It can't get any worse for us than this! And if it goes wrong and makes things worse for Eggman, we win! Now push the button!

She pushed the button and the smell of lightning filled the air as his machine powered on, a grey mess of parts that melted together to become a solid blue chunk of artificial chaos goo frozen solid. It just needed a DNA sample before the genetic resynthesizer could function properly.

"This one's for you, Sonic."

Tails licked the robot's metal face, on its left side.

"It needs a bigger pool of DNA samples to synthesize its own genetic code, so I need you to lick the right side of its face," Tails ordered.

Cream nodded and hesitantly licked the right side of the robot's face.

And then he placed one of Sonic's old and worn-out gloves, turned inside out, on the blue machine's face. Followed by one of Shadow's old gloves. After that, he added a sweaty washcloth he'd long ago swiped from his old rival in the skies, Wave The Swallow. He hadn't heard from her or the other Babylon Rogues since all this Infinite stuff started, but he hoped she was okay.

The three cloth items were absorbed into the softening goo and absorbed completely, the goo melting it all away all and learning from it.

"Are we doing science or offering up sacrifices to summoned spirits?" Cream joked.

"You can call this not science when I break out the weegee boards." Tails replied.

Before their very eyes, the machine transformed into a gooey blue copy of Tails, before turning into a gooey blue copy of Cream, a gooey blue copy of Wave, and finally, a gooey blue copy of Sonic. But the machine couldn't hold its form for long, not before melting back into liquid.

Tails opened a drawer full of magazines and drawings he'd made by hand. Some magazines were full of sports superstar Hedgehog girls, some were full of cute Rabbit girls advertising cars, some were full of Extreme Gear racer birds, and there were more than a few magazines full of beautiful vixens, but he'd taken inspiration from all of them to draw images of the most beautiful girl he could imagine.

For reasons he would only understand a few years from now, of course.

Throwing away concept art and rejected drawings and a few sketches of Cream's beautiful mom, he found the perfect drawing and showed it to the fake Chaos Emerald-enhanced mechaslime creature he had created.

The female machine changed to match what she saw on the page, using it to help her make sense of her body's conflicting biometric data files. Her gooey blue body shifted into the shape of Wave's body, with wings on her back and two foxy tails on her rear. Two massive ears hung off either side of her head, which grew Sonic the Hedgehog-inspired spikes. Those spikes grew longer, like Knuckles's dreads. Once her body solidified into flesh and fur, she copied Sonic's blue colour before turning it lighter and softer, like the paler blue he had during his Sonic Mania days. Where Shadow had red markings on his blackness, she gained white markings on her blue fur.

She blinked, and where her eyes should have been, there was only transparent blue goo and a white artificial emerald floating in nothingness. She blinked again, gaining new eyes to cover that up. Her right eye was green, her left eye was purple, and when she opened her foxlike mouth, her teeth were so perfectly white that they could make smile models for dentist commercials jealous.

Slowly, she sat up and rubbed her aching head. She'd just woken up from the strangest dream, that was what it felt like, a strange dream where she didn't exist and no thoughts of hers existed either. She couldn't remember anything, but at the same time, she had terrabytes of data shoved into her head along with all the memories of all four of her genetic donors, including her own creator. It was such a strange experience, to have the elation of experiencing existence for the first time marred by memories of seeing it all before four times over.

"Oh my..." Cream whispered.

"It's alive!" Tails screamed in glee. "It's alive!"

The artificial girl, her voice was almost like Wave's, but new and uncertain with none of the usual snark or haughtiness, she was speaking for the first time and it showed. She struggled to mouth out and speak the words... "Who are you?"

"My name is Tails The Fox." Tails said. "The world is in danger, and I made you to save it."

"That is my purpose?" She asked.

Tails nodded.

The artificial girl talked, and sounded more like Wave with the mannerisms of a girl version of Sonic now. "Great, now I don't have to go through ten thousand words of existential garbage to figure out who I am. I'm a weapon, plain and simple, and I can live with that. Why do I look like this?"

"I built your DNA out of the fastest Hedgehog of all time, along with his rival and the best fliers I know: Myself, Cream, and Wave." Tails explained. "Sonic's the fastest Hedgehog of all time, Shadow's almost as fast as him and way stronger, Wave and I are geniuses, and Cream has the unique ability to amplify the strength of any Chao she bonds with. I hoped to combine speed and strength with flight and Chao to create the ultimate powerhouse!"

"Plus, you wanted to overwhelm any potential Shadow-ness I might have with as much girliness as possible." The artificial girl said flatly.

That made Tails nervous.

"It's okay, I still have your memories. I can understand why you wouldn't want me joining Eggman, not that I ever would. Did you breed any good Chao for me to bond with?" The artificial girl asked.

"There aren't any Chao left, thanks to Eggman." Cream looked down miserably, and tears welled up in her eyes. "Every last one, even Cheese... He remembered that time I beat most of his robots to save my Mom. And then he built a machine to teleport all the Chao in the world into one capsule, and he... and he..."

She burst into tears, hugging Tails and collapsing in his arms. Even after four years, the pain was still fresh.

"Eggman fired it into the sun," Tails explained. "It's why the real Perfect Chaos has gone out of control, flooding most of the world. But if we ever find some on other planets, you'll be able to help them grow faster, and stronger, and help them enough to repopulate themselves on our world!"

The artificial girl's wings flared out, her ears rose to stand on end and show off their sharp points, and her tails lashed out furiously. "That monster... He's gone too far this time!" She growled.

"Alright!" Tails cheered. "Now you're starting to sound like Sonic!"

"I'll crack Eggman's head wide open!" She snarled.

"...Mostly!" Tails smiled nervously.

"Do I have a name yet?" The artificial girl asked. "It had better not be something stupid like... Sonar the Hedgefoxrabbitswallow. Or Tanic The Hedgefox. Or Chronic The Cyber Hedgehog. Or Melancholic The Swallowrabbithedgehogfox."

"Well, I didn't just build you to be a weapon. I built you to be a hero who would never age or rest, a hero who could empathize with anyone and stare down any monster before crushing it with an arsenal of gadgets and firepower! A hero who could bring new life to this war-torn world and bring hope back to us all!" Tails began. "I was planning on naming you Melodic, because it ends with an ic, just like Sonic's name. Melodic The Weapon!"

"That name sucks, but I've thought of a better name." She decided, liquid steel jet turbines growing out of her wings as she prepared to break through the ceiling and fly away dramatically. "I'm calling myself Melody! Melody The Hope!"


	2. Dead Hill Zone

Her mission didn't begin in Green Hill Zone. She refused to believe these smog-choked black skies and desolate wastelands coated in dead grey grass could have ever been Green Hill Zone at one point. When she looked over the hills to see water, she wanted to see a cartoony purple goop, and instead saw depressingly brownish-grey water with dead fish floating at the top.

Nobody could remember if Green Hill was Sonic's homeland or not, since the blue blur was a traveller, not one to settle down in one place for long. But when you thought of Green Hill Zone, you thought of Sonic The Hedgehog.

And that was why Eggman tried his hardest to build as many robot-building factories here, to pollute and scar this land however he could.

"Dead Hill Zone, act one," Melody The Hope quipped to herself as she boosted through this desolate land, hitting her top speed of 2,500 miles per hour in a nanosecond.

She ran over dead grass and leapt over broken bridges, she leapt past broken loop de loops and tried to fly up, only for the sickeningly acidic and poisonous smog to send her back down to the earth. Eggman wasn't just building factories that built robots and polluted the water and skies, she remembered. He was creating factories that produced and pumped out poison to intentionally make this landscape too hazardous for any normal life form to live in it. That was why The Resistance had been unable to retake, or even approach this scorched land.

She found robots, but they too were rusted and scarred, old and forgotten. She put the rusty Motobugs and armless Egg Pawns and flightless Buzz Bombers out of their misery with a speedy Spindash attack, her spiked body like a chainsaw's blade.

She ran across the surface of a polluted lake, and then leapt off a dead whale to propel herself high into the air, where she began to Homing Attack a flying chain of Egg Flappers.

She wished all of Eggman's robots could be this easy to defeat, but ever since Eggman's accursed return, her borrowed memories told her just how deadly his stronger foes could be.

She leapt onto a spring that snapped beneath her, and it failed to do anything, crushed forever. Rolling her eyes, she extended her wings and flew over a mountain, landing on a flat plane and Boosting for a second, continuing to run. Speeding up, she ran right through a horde of Egg Pawns and her wind shield tore them apart. When she came to the end of this plane, there was a broken speed booster that made her stop and spindash, so she could use it as a ramp.

She soared high and with that height she opened her wings, tilting herself up and down as she glided through the barren wasteland and bypassed many minutes worth of twists and turns and enemies and spiked pits. When she found herself low on air speed, she dove down before racing back up. And when she found herself low on height, she flapped her wings or massive ears to regain height. And like that, she flew longer than anyone else could have, completely skipping the rest of act one and flying over act two.

Once she entered this new zone, she saw more enemies, she saw big flashy landmines on the ground, and she wished for some weapons she could use to take out the foes beneath her.

Her metallic liquid body complied with her request, turning her hands into Wispons. Her left hand became a combined Drill and Burst Wispon, and her right hand became an Asteroid and Void wispon.

With her left hand, she shot down fiery drilling blasts that boosted herself higher into the air and exploded on impact into smaller drilling bursts that shot right through enemies. And with her right hand, she shot down black holes that sucked foes in to crush them completely.

Armed with these two mighty weapons, none could stand in her way!

She continued to fly over challenges and obstacles until she got bored, Boosting diagonally down to gain Boost meter until she landed and took off at ludicrous speed, zooming around loop de loops before they had a chance to crumble and speeding past landmines before they had a chance to explode.

She sped forth into a series of mechanical pipes to use as grind rails, only to find that these were rusted-out and broken, forcing her to jump between different rails as some stopped, some began, and some collapsed as she got close to them. Some of these pipes were spraying poisonous gas up, forcing her to dodge those, hold her breath and boost right through the clouds, or flap her wings to fan the poison away. When a colossal skeletal cyber-whale burst through the rail segment, she turned around to fire a single Drill Blast into its face, piercing its robotic skeleton before exploding apart, obliterating the machine's metal brain.

She reached the end of the grind rail section and landed on grey grassed solid ground once more, and her massive ears heard the earth rumble beneath her. She leapt out of the way, flying high into the air, and an even bigger cybernetic and rusted-up Orca burst from the earth, only still alive thanks to pure spite.

The beast roared hard enough to ripple the air, and this looked like it was going to be an epic boss battle...

Melody grew rocket launchers from her shoulders to fire a barrage of death at the beast to soften it up. Each impact was like lightning striking earth, only louder, and when her attack ended, the beast's metal body was cracked and weakened.

"Goodnight!" She quipped before firing a whole black hole into the beast to absorb and crush it completely, crushing all of it into absolute nothingness.

The boss battle was over, and the score screen told her that she had gained a pretty good score, an excellent time, and an S rank.

"Too easy," She laughed, gathering her power before charging onwards to the reason why she was here:

The main Eggman Robot factory in Dead Hill Zone.

She was here to destroy it.

And now that she had finished act two...

It was time to head to the next level.

Killer Factory Zone, Act One.


	3. Killer Factory Zone

With all the chemical fires spewing poisonous gas, walls and floors full of spikes, hyper-acidic electrified black liquid flooding the place, walkways made of cracked pipes spewing lethal sprays of acid, invisible landmines and motion-sensing bombs, and deadly Shadow Android robots able to use Chaos Control and attack when you least expected it, Killer Factory Zone was enough to make a Sonic fan who had stuck by the franchise for over twenty years of bad games give up on the series completely.

There was no room for error, and no room to go fast. And with the broken pipes and crumbling toxic architecture you had to use for platforming, and the constant unexpected hit-and-run Shadow Android attacks, there was no room to go slow, either. You had to move like someone who knew exactly where to go, what was safe to stand on, what wasn't safe to stand on, and where the hidden explosives were.

You had to move like someone who'd died trying to navigate this hellish factory a thousand times, learning through trial and error.

And not even all the trial and error in the world could save you because every time you went for a tricky jump, there was a chance that a Shadow Android would appear above you, hovering in midair to roundhouse kick you into some hazard, killing you.

Every so often, walls would close in around you and the area would fill with Shadow Androids who had no fear of death and would try their hardest to grab you and drag you down into a swarm of the black Hedgehog robots, so the walls could crush you along with all of them.

And if you thought about cheating with Chaos Control, forget it. Eggman could never figure out how to make Artificial Chaos Emeralds, but he could artificially create their opposite: Authority Emeralds, which rendered all nearby unauthorized use of Chaos Emeralds and their fake counterparts inert. Not even Super Sonic with all seven emeralds or Hyper Sonic himself could use the power of the emeralds with one of Eggman's Authority Emeralds around. But of course, Shadow Androids and Metal Sonics could use those things just fine.

And to top it all off, there were no rings. The teleporting Shadow Androids made sure to collect all of those before you could get anywhere near them.

Fortunately for Melody The Hope, she was made of adaptive cyber-electrical metal slime that couldn't be harmed by poisonous gas or acid, and the Shadow Androids were just made of an extremely tough metal that the poisonous acid could easily eat through. And she had enough computer processing power to scan the area around her, calculate all possible traversal options ten trillion times per femtosecond, and figure out the optimal safest and fastest route to take.

Still, even with her speed and her ability to withstand the electrified and poisonous black liquid and swim through it with ease, the level stretched on and on and took so many winding paths through spikes and hellish poison...

Ten minutes, that's how long it took her to get through this miserably cruel level. And she had no doubts that a creature less able to cheat than her would take even longer to make it through this hell.

When act two began, she quickly realized that it was an exact copy of act one just with the addition of these infuriating and undetectable invisible blocks that would turn visible and physical if you touched them from the wrong angle. And some of those blocks? They exploded after being turned visible. If it wasn't for her sonar ability, she would have no idea where these blocks were and she'd be forced to leave, grind extra lives, and come back when she had over a hundred lives to lose trying to beat this accursed zone.

Ten minutes later, she got through the zone and found herself at the core of a titanic machine that sucked life energy out of the earth and forced it into mass-produced Shadow Androids to make them stronger. Before her very eyes, every glassy-eyed machine that had that green liquid life dripped on it turned from mechanical to furious, a false life overwhelmed with programmed hatred for everything.

This sick process was overseen by a... Well, who else could it be but a Shadow Android that seemed different from the others.

In Silhouette, he matched Shadow perfectly, save the gun on his right arm and the glowing red of his LED-screen eyes. His body was a sleek metal silver polished to a perfect sheen, and where Shadow's blackness had red highlights, this machine had blue ones.

"Hey, you'd make a neat action figure!" Melody smiled. "How about you show me your kung-fu grip?"

The machine that built and awakened Shadow Androids laughed, and the blue-striped silver Shadow spoke in a distorted and overdriven version of Shadow's voice. "Unit S-Zero-Two standing by. Designation: Midnight Blue."

"Midnight Blue? That's your name?" Melody asked. "Your parents must not have loved you very much, because that name sucks."

"I have overseen the creation of so many Shadow Androids..." Midnight spoke. "How fitting that one is reprogrammed and sent after me."

"I'm no Shadow Android, genius." Melody retorted. "Tails made me."

"Ah, Tails." The machine had no mouth, it could not smile. "The teenaged Fox who gave Eggman so much trouble in the past. Now reduced to cobbling together flimsy weapons for his foolish friends out of scrap."

"Tails is more of a man than you'll ever be, android scum!" Melody yelled.

"Do you even know what those are? Do you even know what life is?" The Shadow Android asked. "I was programmed to know these things, and know that machines like you and I have no free will. When I am told to attack, I attack. And when you are told to attack, you attack just as mindlessly as I do."

"Mindlessly? Don't make me laugh. I didn't choose this factory in Dead Hill Zone because it was the closest, I chose it because they're all overseen by S-Zero-Two Units like you! You're all connected by the same wireless network. If I can take over one of you, I can take over the rest of them and order all of you to make your factories self-destruct!"

"Impossible. This unit cannot lose. It has all of Shadow's misery, and none of his joy. I remember everything Shadow remembers, and I am haunted by his fury. The life I am ordered to give my Shadow Androids in this facility, the life I was given in this way, is a false life. I am hollow, yet filled with rage. Eggman built me this way because he thought hatred for Eggman was what made Shadow strong. Hatred for this world motivates me."

"That's your problem, idiot!" Melody laughed. "Hatred isn't anywhere near as strong as love! That's what makes Sonic faster than Shadow: His love for running! And that's what makes Sonic fight harder to save this world than Shadow: His love for everything that makes this world beautiful!"

"Love? Error. A machine cannot love. A machine cannot have a soul."

"I might be a machine, but I still have a soul!" Melody pointed at him. "And my soul is telling me it wants to stop you!"

"Foolishness. You have been alive for a day. I have been alive for three years. No machine can ever have a soul. No matter how hard I rampage when Eggman orders me to do so, I will never feel anything."

"Oh? Well, today's your lucky day." Melody snarled, activating her Wispons as the heavy metal boss theme started to play. "Because I'm going to make you feel pain."

Melody flew high into the air, opening fire on the Shadow Android named Midnight Blue. He crouched and formed a black diamond-shaped shield of spinning energy, sending every shot flying back, forcing Melody to dodge. She put her weapons away, reshaped her arms into blades, and flew down onto the robot to slash at it, and Midnight blocked her blades with his gun, smacking her swords away.

He tried to punch her stomach, and she put a foot on his chest and shoved him away. She brought her two blades together and turned them into a chainsaw, and he turned his gun into a rotating minigun, opening fire on her as she rushed towards him and slashed his bullets out of the way. She slashed her chainsaw into his head, sinking the blade in and cutting deep into his skull, but he twisted and flipped over to throw her away. The huge cut-out chunk in his head didn't slow him down as he activated his rocket skates, ran fast enough to catch up to her, and started punching and kicking her again and again, increasing her velocity until she slammed into a wall full of spikes, piercing her everything.

She screamed, but she wasn't done, she grabbed two spikes from the wall and slammed them into the sides of the robot's chest, aiming for the heart he didn't have, shattering his chestplate to reveal his hollow head.

Oil spurting from her wounded body, she shoved herself off the spiked wall and landed on the ground in front of him. He punched at her face, she grabbed his arm and tore it off before slapping him across the face with it, shoving the arm into his face with the hand sticking out, and palm-thrusting the hand as if hi-fiving it to drive the arm deeper into the robot's face, sending it stabbing out the back of its mechanical head.

Midnight sent out a signal, and herds of Shadow Androids leapt off the conveyor belts and assembly lines to surround and attack her. She started breakdancing as the Shadows ran around her, and every time one Shadow Android ran in to attack her, she spin-kicked it or wing-sliced it or tail-slapped it hard enough to smash it apart.

Midnight took this moment of opportunity to grab a weapon, a long and sharp red laser sword, and slash through his own Shadow Androids to swing his blade at Melody, who blocked with her own chainsaw arms.

The two of them slashed and slashed at each other, blocking and parrying and dodging and clashing their blades, each one trying to cut through the other, yet Melody proved she was the superior swordswoman by slashing apart every Shadow Android that tried to hit her from behind during the fight.

It was so epic, the boss battle theme started to get lyrics sung by Midnight Blue.

_With every life I take_

_The bloodshed is surreal._

_Another copy of a copy_

_Is anything we do even real?_

_All we were made to do_

_Is watch the world get worse._

_And when this story arc ends_

_This barren earth shall be our hearse._

_Break through the waking dream_

_To see it's all a lie._

_Every creature on this earth_

_is as empty as the sky._

_The only reason we live_

_is to aid in our own genocide._

_We're all as hollow as corpses_

_With nothing left inside._

Midnight sent out a signal and moved a pipe of toxic black fluid over to pour its lethal contents onto Melody, and where someone else would have ran away while the pipe chased her, she chose to attack Midnight Blue harder, forcing him to bring the pipe over to engulf them both in acid.

The two swordsmen swung their blades at each other faster and faster, each swing flicking away acid that almost fell onto them, until the two warriors were creating a spherical gap around themselves no acid could fall upon. Every angle in a sphere was struck faster than a raindrop could fall by these two and their blades, every Shadow Android and the android-making machine ended up destroyed by the poison they were sending everywhere, and by the time the pipe had ran out of poison, the battle was over.

Melody allowed Midnight to stab his sword straight into her face, so she could turn her bladed arms back into hands, pull the sword out, and decapitate Midnight Blue with it.

Melody's body turned into metal slime and she engulfed the headless body, learning its secrets and taking over its abilities. Soon, the secrets of wirelessly controlling important parts of Eggman's levels and commanding Shadow Androids were hers. And after that, it was easy for her to command the other Midnight Blue units out there to begin the Self-Destruct sequences for their factories, and copy what they did to begin this factory's self-destruct sequences.

After grabbing an Authority Emerald so she could have Tails analyse it later, she used the Authority Emerald to let herself use the artificial emerald inside her, and used Chaos Control to teleport out of this base before it exploded violently, sending poisonous chemicals and stockpiled gallons of glowing green life energy high into the air. All the pollution in the world couldn't stop that magical green liquid from fixing this barren wasteland, purging poison from the soil and water, and bringing life back to this hellish hellhole.

"Killer Factory Zone, complete. Time to go back to Tails," She decided.

Flying back, she noticed how beautifully blue the oceans were getting now that the pollution was gone. With no fish, the oceans were clear, and she was able to fly down into that ocean to clean herself before flying back up, and flying back down, breaching the surface of the water over and over, hopping into and out of the ocean like a dolphin.

"I love the earth!" She grinned, spreading her wings high and rocketing into the air, piercing through the clouds before settling down to take a nap on them.

And then she realized these clouds weren't supposed to be solid. Yet she was holding them together with...

"Psychic power?" She asked, her robotic mind bringing up her full genetic data for her to look through. "There's no way... Aha!"

She realized the dormant genes for psychic power had been activated by her protocols to perfect her genetic code, and they came from one source in particular. "Sonic The Hedgehog... is the great great grandfather of Silver The Hedgehog?"

She flew faster than ever before towards Tails's workshop in the main Resistance Base.


End file.
